


Bucky Bear

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (is that a thing?), Fluff, Gen, Plushies, Sad Fluff, Teddy Bears, mild Cap2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has a Bucky Bear plushie. </p>
<p>(Can be read independently from Part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This plush toy thing is getting away from me. After I wrote the Cap Bear version yesterday, I felt like I need to write a Bucky Bear version, as well. Cue sadness. 
> 
> How would you feel about a Falcon Bear? *w*
> 
> Also, thanks to all the people who liked the first part. You're all awesome.

It had been a gift from Tony, obviously. No-one else was stupid enough to give him something like that. Tony had simply dropped it into his lap one day, making a joke about nonagenarians and their perpetual grumpiness (no, Steve had _definitely_ not been brooding) and then vanished into his workshop once more. 

Apparently, Steve had completely misunderstood the 'Genius, Billionare,  _Playboy_ , Philantropist' part of Tony's usual introduction, because that part was supposed to be taken very, very literally. When he wasn't tinkering with his suits and tech, Tony was working hard on his career as a toy maker. And he was good at it. Not that Steve would actually tell Tony how much he liked his Bucky Bear.

The bear usually sat on Steve's bed, dressed in Bucky's Howling Commandos uniform. The navy blue padded jacket had little buttons that could be opened and closed, and it also had the little wing on its sleeve. The bottom of the jacked was fixed with a belt with pouches that could be opened, and a shoulder strap with a holster and a tiny toy gun was slung over Bucky bear's left shoulder. The tiny brown baggy pants had side pockets just like Bucky's real ones, and were stuffed into leather gaiters. The bear even had tiny little boots that could be unlaced and pulled off. The fluffy fur was a pretty accurate hue of dark brown, something Steve wondered about, because just how had Tony found out Bucky's exact hair colour?

Most of the time, Steve just stared at it, taking comfort in the familiar sight of Bucky's uniform and the fluffy curl on top of his head that sometimes happened when he didn't do his hair. 

But sometimes, when things got really bad, and he was crippled by doubts, wondering whether he would ever see Bucky again, and whether Bucky would ever remember him, he picked Bucky Bear up. The bear was just big enough so that when you hugged it, it felt really comfortable, even when the hugging was done by someone of Steve's size. He would mash his face into Bucky Bear's fur, and just breathe deeply until the moment of desperation had passed.

Other times, when he felt simply melancholy, he would drag Bucky Bear around the apartment, maybe sit on the window sill and stare out on the street with the bear seated in his lap. The first time he had done this, he had felt exceedingly stupid. A grown man, taking comfort in a plush toy. But Tony had given it to him, and had put a lot of effort into making it as accurate as possible, so he couldn't really feel bad for actually appreciating the gesture and drawing comfort from the toy. 

The toy gave him hope. He knew Bucky was still alive. And no matter where he was now, and no matter if he didn't remember a single thing about Steve or himself, Steve would hunt him down. Hunt him down and hug him, just how he had done it with his Bucky Bear so many times before. And when that didn't work, he would do it all over again, and again. Maybe Bucky was right, and he really liked getting beaten up. But some things were worth getting beaten up for. 

And when he was tired of getting beaten up, there was always his Bucky Bear, reminding him of why it was worth standing up and fight for yet another time. 


End file.
